The present invention relates to a board process unit in which a carry belt is held by holding members which are positioned and moved and a board on the carry belt is processed by a tool.
In a prior board processing unit, a first upper conveyer is rotated by a first servomotor, a second upper conveyer is rotated by a second servomotor, a first lower conveyer opposite to the first upper conveyer is rotated by a third servomotor, and a second lower conveyer opposite to the second upper conveyer is rotated by a fourth servomotor. The first, second, third and fourth servomotors are synchronized with each other. The tool of a head in a numerical control router is held at an upper portion between the first and second upper conveyers and is passed between the first and second upper conveyers and between the first and second lower conveyers, and thus a process board is processed by the tool.
However, in this prior board processing unit, though the first, second, third and fourth servomotors are synchronized with each other and though the process board is held, positioned and processed by the first upper conveyer and the first lower conveyer and is held by the second upper conveyer and the second lower conveyer, when the process board is positioned and processed between the first upper conveyer and the first lower conveyer and between the second upper conveyer and the second lower conveyer, respectively, a lag causes between the first upper and lower conveyers and the second upper and lower conveyers, and a processing precision of the process board is not satisfactory.